Host Club Life
by xAuburnAngelx
Summary: This story will be about a new student at Ouran High School and her name is Yukki and she's 15 years old. She's had a sort of bad first day, but there will be more to know and what goes on during her time at the Host Club. Rated T for safety reasons. R&R! Hikaru/Yukki, Tamaki/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

**Me: First story of Ouran High School Host Club!**

**Tamaki: Looks like I have a new daughter!**

**Haruhi: No you don't**

**Tamaki: Aw, do I detect jealousy from my daughter?**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Impossible!**

**Tamaki: *sulks in corner* Please review...**

**Honey: AxelLion13 -chan doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club! Oo! Cake! *runs***

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Ch.1 New Student~<strong>_

Today's my first day here at Ouran High School, and I'm wearing a short-sleeved blue jacket with a black lace tank top underneath. Also, I'm wearing a black skirt with black one inch heels. The original uniform was either a yellow dress that was poorly designed or a uniform like mine except it was long sleeved and also, instead of skirt, it would be pants. I didn't want to wear the dress because I despised them dearly, and with permission, I got the altered boy's uniform.

As I walked into the high school, I soon went to the headmaster's office, got my schedule, and I was instructed to go up to Music Room #3. I was confused, but the headmaster gave me a map and I started to head up the stairs to the second floor. As I kept on walking, I eventually found the music room and when I opened the door, I was blinded by light and rose petals.

"Welcome!" a group of guys greeted me.

A guy with short blond hair and ocean blue eyes immediately saw me and rushed over to me, and I started to back up. He held his hand out to lead me in, but I didn't take his hand.

"Welcome, miss. Would you like to come inside?" the guy said in a hushed tone.

"Tamaki…stop creeping at the girl. Takashi, would you please take him away from her?" a guy with short black hair and glasses asked the guy with short black hair which was a little messed up. They both had dark eyes.

Takashi walked over and carried the blond-haired Tamaki away from me and this time I was greeted by grade school sized boy with dark eyes and he hugged me tightly around my waist.

"Hi! I'm Honey, what's your name?" the boy asked me in a hyper mood.

"Y-Yukki…" I said worriedly.

"That's a cool name! Yukki-chan, please come in!"

I was hesitant, but Honey eventually led me inside the music room and there were three other people. One person had short brown hair with brown eyes and she was wearing a boy's uniform. The other two were twins and they had short, messed up light brownish-red hair with light amber eyes.

"I'm sorry about Tamaki; he usually acts this way with every girl here. Pleased to meet you, Yukki. I'm Kyoya, and the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru and the last member here is Haruhi," the guy with glasses introduced.

"I-I see… I-I was told to come up here…" I said hesitantly.

"That's right. You see, you will be our new member here since you didn't have enough money to be here."

I nodded a little only because I overheard the headmaster talking about it while I was busy daydreaming. I continued walking around until my schedule had been snatched by the twins and they were very eager.

"We have every class, new girl! I'm Kaoru, and the one on my right is Hikaru," Kaoru introduced.

"Her name's Yukki, Kaoru. I think you're the only one in this entire school that has white hair and amber eyes," Hikaru pointed out.

"R-Really…I didn't notice…" I said while I was walking around.

"No! Don't walk that-!" I heard Hikaru call out.

Before I knew it, there was a bucket of water that just poured onto me, making me soaking wet. I eyed all of the people here, and Haruhi eyed Tamaki. He looked the guiltiest of them all, and the twins glared at him.

"Tamaki…was this attempt at a prank to get back at us from last week?" the twins said at the same time.

"N-No…I-I didn't know she would walk past the spot!" Tamaki yelled.

"Haruhi, take Yukki here to the backroom for her to change into another school uniform and help dry her off. I'm going to have a talk with Tamaki," Kyoya instructed.

The girl with short brown hair guided me to the backroom and brought out a uniform that was exactly like mine. Haruhi handed it to me and I started to undress. I pulled out my black hair tie and let my long white hair drip on the ground. I kept looking down and avoiding eye contact with Haruhi, which looked sorry for me.

"I'm so sorry about that. Need anything else?" Haruhi asked.

"No…I'm used to this…" I said in a mumble.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand… Why are you in a boy's uniform even when you're a girl?"

"It's a long story. What do you mean I won't understand?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Maybe another time?"

Haruhi nods and handed me a dry uniform that looks like my wet one, and I put that uniform on. I attempted to get all the water out of my hair. I then put it back in a low ponytail, and left the backroom with Haruhi. Once we got back out, Tamaki ran and glomped me almost to death. If this is an attempt of an apology, then apology not accepted.

"I'm so sorry, Yukki!" Tamaki cried.

"It's fine…really, it's fine," I reassured him.

"You don't deserve Yukki's forgiveness!" the twins exclaim while they carry me away.

"No! Come back to daddy!" Tamaki cried.

I sighed and the rest of my day was okay after that.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Out

__**Me: Chapter two is up!**

**Tamaki: Yukki, I'm so sorry!**

**Yukki: I told you it's fine already!**

**Hikaru: Tamaki, you don't deserve her forgiveness!**

**Tamaki: *sulks in corner***

**Kaoru: AxelLion13 doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Yukki: Please review to make Tamaki shut up... .**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Ch.2 Coming Out~<strong>_

I started walking toward Ouran High until a limousine pulled up next to me and when the dark window rolled down, I was in shock that it was the entire host club. I looked at them and then I kept on walking, but the limo still drove up to where I'm walking, making it look like they were pedophiles trying to nab a girl into the car, since they already succeeded with nabbing Haruhi.

"Want daddy to take you to school, Yukki?" Tamaki asked me from inside.

"No, I'm fine with walking on my own, thanks," I rejected.

"She probably still doesn't forgive you, Tamaki," Haruhi pointed out from yesterday.

When everyone looked back to Tamaki, he was sulking on the opposite side of the car, remembering on the failed prank he tried to pull on the twins. I shrugged and kept on walking, but the limo still followed me.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you, Yukki-chan?" Honey asked me.

"I'm sure, Honey," I smiled at him.

As I continued on walking, I heard the door slam and when I turned around; the twins came out of the car, and motioned the limo driver to continue onward to Ouran High. I looked at the twins, confused by their tactics. We apparently started walking to school.

"So, why turn down the offer of us driving you?" Kaoru asked me.

"I didn't want to be a burden," I simply said.

"You wouldn't be a burden at all!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"So where do you live? We'll take you home instead of the horrible prankster of the century."

I went silent and started walking faster, trying to avoid eye contact with the two. The twins rushed up to me and linked their arms with mine, dragging me at a regular pace to school.

"Why be so secretive? We're your friends, aren't we?" Kaoru pointed out.

"Well, yeah, you guys are," I agreed.

"So why couldn't you tell us where you live?" Hikaru asked.

"If it's an apartment like Haruhi's, then we wouldn't laugh."

"It's not like hers."

"Is it large like a mansion? Or regular like a condo?" they both asked at the same time

"It's none of the above."

"Then what is it?" they both asked in suspense.

"I don't have a house, okay? Please stop asking."

They soon went silent after realizing I was homeless, so they continued to drag me to school. I saw them glance at each other and I felt Kaoru lift me up, while Hikaru was kneeling down, and then Kaoru placed me upon Hikaru's shoulders. Hikaru soon stood up, making me scream and hold onto his head for dear life.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted.

"I'll let you down if you confess a few things first," Hikaru said.

"Ugh, fine. What do you want to know about me?"

"When were you homeless?"

"A few weeks ago are when I first ran. Next?"

"Do you usually have this kind of an attitude?" Kaoru asked me.

"It's a habit I'm trying to break."

"Would you considering living with one of the host club members?" Hikaru asked.

"…maybe, but I doubt it. I'll just be a –"

"Don't even say it! Kaoru, do you think we should?"

"I think so! But first, let her down, she's gripping hard on your hair," Kaoru said.

Hikaru let me down off of his shoulders and I hugged the ground as I had a fear of heights that I tried not to let anyone find out…until today.

"You will be our new guest at our house, Yukki!" the twins said in unison.

I was shocked that they would actually let me in their home and they continued dragging me to school. As the hours went by, I was starting to grow more attached to the host club members, almost feeling like I was part of a family. When the final hours of school finally came to a close by a ringing bell, the twins escorted me to their house.

When I arrived at their house, I already felt like I was in their mansion, which it actually was. I was soon dragged upstairs by the twins and was led into their room. Their room was really big and they had a king sized bed. They both landed on their bed and they looked at each other, and then smirked. They glared at me deviously, grabbed my thin wrists and pulled me down onto their bed.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"You can sleep with us! We don't have another mattress," Kaoru admitted.

"Eh? B-But-!"

"Ah! Wait, does she have extra clothes?" Hikaru wondered to his twin.

"Did you bring anything with you when you ran away?" Kaoru asked me.

"N-No, but-!"

"Then tomorrow's shopping day!" the twins shouted in agreement.

"S-Shopping day?" I wondered aloud.

"Yup! Oh, you can borrow our clothes as pajamas if you'd like," Hikaru offered as he pointed toward their closet.

I sighed as I started walking over to their closet. When I opened it, it was a walk-in closet! I walked inside and grabbed a gray t-shirt and basketball shorts. I closed the closet door and did a quick change. When I came back out, the twins were already asleep on their bed. I giggled to myself and since they already took most of the room, I laid on the floor and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

**Me: Here's chapter three!**

**Kaoru: What goes on in this chapter?**

**Me: Don't be lazy!**

**Tamaki: *angry***

**Haruhi: ...okay?**

**Hikaru: AxelLion13 doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please review.**

**Yukki: ...why is Tamaki angry?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Ch.3 Confession~<strong>_

When I woke up, I was found in the middle of Hikaru and Kaoru on their bed. I tried to sit up, but I soon realized that the twins were holding onto me, refusing to let me go. Thankfully, I heard someone's cell phone go off, but since they were both still sleeping, I grabbed the blue colored cell and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"YUKKI! Get the damn twins on the line!" I heard Tamaki yell in my ear.

"Damn…don't yell in my ear next time. Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, get up! Tamaki's on the phone!" I shouted at the twins.

Kaoru was the one to get up and I handed him the phone. While they were talking, I tried to wake Hikaru up, but instead, pulled me closer to his body. I blushed and tried to get out of his grasp, but that still didn't work. To be honest, I didn't want him to let go of me.

I soon noticed that Kaoru was finished talking with Tamaki and put the cell phone down. I also noticed that he was looking over at me and Hikaru, and Kaoru chuckled. I saw him getting up and reaching in his drawer for something.

"Cover your ears," Kaoru warned me.

I nodded and clamped my hands over my ears, and I saw the object was a bullhorn. Kaoru pressed a button and there was a very loud noise that could've woken the entire mansion up, but I could tell that Kaoru didn't care. Hikaru was jolted awake, and once he noticed that he was holding onto me, he jerked away, blushing.

"K-Kaoru, why did you have to wake me up like that?" Hikaru asked, annoyingly.

"Tamaki called and he somehow found out about the shopping day we have planned for Yukki," Kaoru explained.

"How the hell did he know?"

"He somehow spied on us and listened to our conversation while we were going to sleep. Now he wants to come along with the others."

"Is this a bad thing?" I asked the two.

"Yeah, but we'll get you away from the pervert. Get dressed in a different top and then we'll go," Kaoru instructed me.

I sighed, but got out of bed and headed into the closet to find another top. I looked around and I found another top, but it was a black t-shirt and I was fine with that. I took off the gray tee and I put on the black.

Once I came out of the closet, the twins were already dressed and then we all headed out of their room, walking down the stairs, and headed out the door, being greeted by maids while heading into their limo. I hesitated in getting into the limo though.

"You okay, Yukki? Come inside," Hikaru said to me.

I nodded and climbed inside the limo and I got the window seat, looking out the window while the chauffer drove us to the mall. When I kept on looking at the sky, I apparently drifted to sleep.

**Kaoru PoV**

I looked over at Yukki and she was asleep along the car door and I noticed Hikaru refusing to take his eyes off of her and he was blushing. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.

"What'd you do that for, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked me.

"To bring you back to where we are now. Do you like Yukki?" I asked him.

"W-Why ask me that?"

"You've been staring at her ever since we got into the limo, you held her in your sleep this morning, and you've been blushing. Don't lie to me, Hikaru."

"…m-maybe…I think so…"

I chuckled and patted my brother's back for encouragement.

"Then go after her, Hikaru," I said to him.

**Yukki PoV**

_**Few Hours Later**_

We all headed back to the twin's mansion, and thankfully we avoided Tamaki most of the time we went shopping. However, we eventually separated and I mostly shopped with Haruhi. I got a bunch of different color and style t-shirts, same with pants and skirts, and a few shoes. Haruhi told me that we'd be having a dance soon at Ouran High, so I got a dress…and I haven't told the others this yet.

I was in their room and put my two bags of stuff against the wall and I noticed the twins were nowhere to be found. I shrugged and turned on the T.V. they had in their room. I noticed it was on the news, and that's when I got scared.

"In other news, a man has escaped from jail, known to be Keiji Asa. All we know about this man is he's within Bunkyo, Tokyo, and he's extremely dangerous. Please be on the lookout for him and call-" the newsman started to announce before I turned off the T.V.

I soon started shaking and went out onto the balcony, looking at the sunset. I soon started to think of all the worst case scenarios and before I could be in more in detail, I felt someone around my waist. I jumped and turned my head around to be Hikaru.

"H-Hikaru! You scared me!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Yukki. You okay?" Hikaru asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You want something?"

"Yeah…do you like anyone right now?"

"…y-yeah…but I doubt he likes me back…"

"Why say that, Yukki?"

"He's out of my league…he might already have a girlfriend…"

"Who do you like? Can you tell me?"

I looked at Hikaru and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I blushed and ran back into their room and hid behind one side of the bed. I heard Hikaru's footsteps coming my way and he knelt down to me and looked at me with serious eyes.

"…I like you too, Yukki," Hikaru confessed.

I looked at him in shock and he kissed me back. He held my face in his hands and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Sadly, though, we were interrupted by Kaoru, who looked worried out of his mind.

"What is it, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his brother with concern.

"Yukki, is Keiji Asa your dad?"


	4. Chapter 4: Capture Overnight

******Me: Here's chapter four!**

**Hikaru: So are me and Yukki a thing now?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Yukki: *blushes* Yay :3**

**Kaoru: What about Haruhi and Tamaki?**

**Me: Maybe...maybe not~**

**Tamaki: AxelLion13 doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please review so I can be with my first daughter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Ch.4 Captured Overnight~<strong>_

_**"Yukki, is Keiji Asa your dad?"**_

"Y-Yeah…how did you know that?" I asked Kaoru, who came in with a worried expression on his face.

"I got a call from Kyoya and he told me and wanted me to tell Hikaru also to watch over you while you stay with us."

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked his brother and me.

"…he's a dangerous criminal and…he escaped from jail," I confessed.

Hikaru looked at me in shock and I turned on the T.V. and the news was still going on, and telling them the story of my father. While they were watching, I sneaked out of their room and paced down their hallways, causing me to be in major panic. I soon stopped pacing when Hikaru came out and gripped my shoulders, forcing me to stop in my tracks.

"Yukki, don't worry! We'll keep an eye out, okay? Nothing will happen to you!" Hikaru reassured me.

I nodded and he held me close to his chest. I noticed Kaoru was looking at the two of us and he gave me a wink. I smiled a little and hugged Hikaru tightly. I felt him kiss the top of my head and we headed back into their room. I turned the T.V. off and sat on their bed.

I saw Kaoru running over to one of his shopping bags and I had my eyes covered by the devious Hikaru. I heard rustling of a bag and something was placed upon my lap. I tried to have Hikaru let me see what was there, but he kept his hands clamped over my fiercely golden eyes.

"Okay, Hikaru let her see," I heard Kaoru say.

Hikaru laughed and uncovered my eyes only to reveal on my lap a new cell phone like Kaoru's and Hikaru's, except the color was white. I flipped it open and on the screensaver was a picture of me and Hikaru hugging. I blushed and glared at Kaoru, who whistled, thinking he did nothing wrong.

I laughed and thanked the twins for the phone. I soon felt the phone vibrate in my hand and soon I heard a song called "Get Crazy" by LMFAO. I glared at the two and again they both whistled innocently, which I soon giggled at. I saw that the caller ID was Tamaki, and I pressed the green call button.

"Hello?" I answered while having the phone on speaker.

"Yukki, it seems you got your new phone! Did you like daddy's present?" Tamaki asked.

"Eh, what do you mean your present?"

"Don't listen to the stupid Tamaki, we got it for ya, not him!" the twins exclaimed.

"…Tamaki? Are you still there?"

I soon heard a monotone buzz and when I looked at the screen again, the call with Tamaki had been disconnected. The twins laughed and soon, so did I. I lay down on the bed and the twins looked over me deviously. I wanted to know what they were thinking, but they nodded to each other in sync.

I soon saw Kaoru head out of the room and towards downstairs, leaving me and Hikaru alone in their room. I soon noticed Hikaru crawl on top of my laid out body, with his hands on both sides of my face. I blushed madly and scooted upward until I hit the pillows. Hikaru followed and leaned down to my ear.

"What're you thinking right now?" Hikaru asked me in a hushed tone.

"…y-you," I answered.

"What about me?"

"You want to kiss me…d-don't you?"

Hikaru chuckled and planted a kiss on my lips. We continued to kiss until the sky grew dark, which then we finally stopped. Kaoru finally came back into the room and headed to sleep on the right side of me. I got in the covers and Hikaru soon followed. He held me and I smiled while falling asleep.

The next day, we were all awoken by my phone, with it playing "A Song of Storm and Fire" by Fiction Junction. I grabbed my phone and looked at who was calling, and it was Kyoya. I eyed the twins, wondering why they picked this ringtone.

"Why did you pick this ringtone?" I asked the twins.

"You would know if you disturb him sleeping," the twins said.

I groaned and pressed the green button and set it to speaker. At first I got no signal, but then after a few seconds, it finally responded and put Kyoya through.

"Kyoya, what's up?" I answered.

"Turn on your T.V. and go to the news," Kyoya ordered and then hung up.

I closed my phone and turned on the T.V. The news was already on it and it already reported a missing person. I ignored what the newsperson had to say, but that all changed when they mentioned Haruhi Fujioka.

"Breaking news; a fifteen year old named Haruhi Fujioka has gone missing overnight by none other than Keiji Asa. We're still trying to search for this person, but no luck so far. The last place Haruhi was seen was at home, resting. By what the father reported, he claimed that he took Haruhi by a break in. If you have any known whereabouts, please call-" the newsman reported after I turned off the T.V.

Soon after I turned off the T.V, I saw something get thrown over the twin's balcony and onto the floor. I got up and saw the object to be a rock with a note attached. I cursed under my breath and grabbed the note attached. I opened it up and it read:

"If you want to see your friend again, meet me at the beach, at dawn tonight.

-Keiji Asa (aka your father)"

I cursed under my breath and tore the note up. I went into the bathroom and changed into my new clothes as I prepared to meet my father again.


	5. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

**Author's Note!**

****Hi there everyone! If you're wondering why I'm taking so long to upload, it's because of two reasons!

1) I'm on freaking writer's block XP

2) I'm starting to lose inspiration for some stories that I've written

Please help me by giving some of what you would like me to add in the stories! Give me an idea, a thought, something! PM me if you have suggestions!

Thank you and talk to you all next time!


	6. Chapter 5: So Close

**Me: Hey there guys! :D**

**Yukki: Hey, welcome back! :)  
><strong>

**Me: Thanks! I've been on writers block hehe ^^;  
><strong>

**Hikaru: You're not on it anymore, right?  
><strong>

**Me: Nope! At least not for this story . Please help me find the will to write the other ones!  
><strong>

**Kaoru: What's this chapter about this time?  
><strong>

**Me: All I can say is I wanna say thank you to cheesefan for giving me ideas about this chapter 3  
><strong>

**Honey: XxGothGurlxX doesn't own OHSHC, but she does own Yukki!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Ch.5 So Close~<strong>_

"Where do you think you're going off to, Yukki?" Hikaru asked me in concern.

"Going to meet my father to try and get Haruhi back!" I exclaimed with determination.

Before the twins could try to convince me to not go and stay with them, I abandoned them in their room and ran out of their house. I ran down the sidewalk and asked a fellow neighbor where the nearest beach was. The beach wasn't that far from here, so I ran with all my might to the beach, where my father may be.

I was soon on the sandy beach, with the sun at its sunset peak. I heard the waves going toward the sand, and back away from it. Before I could get too comfortable, I saw a male figure walking towards me and from this far a distance, I can see what he looked like. He had short silver hair, with the bangs upward. His eyes were a dagger crimson, and he had recently shaved his beard. I didn't give a crap about what he wore.

"You wouldn't happen to be Keiji Asa…right?" I asked the male figure curiously.

"Correct, I am he. You must be Yukki, am I right?" Keiji asked me back, with a smirk planted on his face.

"Where the hell is Haruhi?" I shouted at him, ignoring his question.

I thought I heard him chuckle, but he brought from behind him a frail teen. The teen was around my age and appeared unconscious. I squinted slightly and finally recognized the teen as the missing person from the news. Haruhi Fujioka.

"Let Haruhi go!" I demanded.

"Don't worry, Yukki. She was only bait to draw you out here to me," Keiji confessed.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

Keiji didn't even answer my question. He dropped Haruhi to the sand, and started walking over to me. I had begun to back away, but Keiji grabbed a good handful of my hair and yanked it slightly, making me yelp. I was being dragged along the sand, and was soon being brought into an abandoned house. He threw me on the hard floor and lifted me by my shirt.

I tried to get out of his grasp, but Keiji quickly closed and locked the door. I was about to scream for help, but he brought out a gun and aimed it at my heart. He soon threatened that if I called for help, he would kill all of my friends. I soon closed my mouth shut, since I don't want the only friends I have to die because of me. I can probably pray that the host club members will find me or Haruhi.

**Haruhi PoV**

I heard the sound of waves coming toward me and away from me. I fluttered my eyes open and saw that I was on the beach. I brought myself upward in a sitting position and checked myself for any injuries. I was good for the time being. I looked at the sky and noticed that it was at the end of its sunset. I soon heard footsteps along the sand coming towards me. I looked over and saw that it was none other than the host club members.

"Haruhi, my daughter, are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you at all?" Tamaki asked me in a rush, but still fully concerned for my well-being.

"I feel no injuries, Tamaki. What do you mean by bastard? Who's the bastard here?" I asked them in curiosity.

"You mean…you had no idea what was going on?" Kaoru asked me.

"Nope, I don't. I only remember going to bed last night. The rest of my mind was blank, like I'd been sleeping the entire time. Did something happen?"

"You were kidnapped by Keiji Asa! You're all over the news, Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed in major worry.

"Keiji Asa…I think I've heard of him from Kyoya, but that's it. I don't remember being kidnapped by him though."

"…well, at least you're not hurt! By the way, have you seen Yukki at all today?" Kyoya asked me.

"Nope, I didn't. Wait a minute…if you say that I've been kidnapped by this Keiji person, then wouldn't have Yukki…?"

The host club members looked at me and they finally got what I was trying to say. They soon started to discuss with one another on where Yukki might be. I thought I heard a slight mention of this Keiji person being her father. I soon held my head slightly, and I soon heard a voice from my head. The voice sounded feminine, and was filled with drastic worry.

I soon thought of the voice being Yukki, since she's the more cussing type of girl that I've met. I soon started to hear another voice of a male, and he just sounded sinister. I soon heard struggle and door closing. I looked up, bringing my head toward the abandoned house that's not that far from here. My train of thought was lost when I saw Honey's hand waving in front of my face.

"Haru-chan, are you okay? Were you daydreaming about something?" Honey asked me.

"Actually…I have a strange feeling of checking out the abandoned house over there," I said while pointing at the house not far from here.

**Yukki PoV**

"P-Please…stop…" I pleaded weakly.

Keiji just laughed and continued on with the beatings. I no longer had the strength to even resist his sick desires. Turns out, he wanted me dead and was plotting this while he was in jail. As long as no one else got hurt in his evil doing, that's all that matters. I felt him kick me directly in the ribs and definitely heard something crack.

Before I could even black out, I heard the door burst open by Takashi. Keiji looked over at them and immediately drew out his gun. The host club members tried to get me, but I soon heard a gunfire go off. I looked at all of the host club members, and none of them had been hit by the gunshot. I looked at myself and noticed that it didn't charge at me. I looked up at Keiji, who suddenly fell to the ground, his chest overflowing with blood.

I heard almost the entire host club members call out my name, while I heard Kyoya on the phone with the police by my guessing. I felt Hikaru holding me in his arms, and bringing me into a gentle hug. The last thing I recall before passing out was Hikaru saying to me:

"Don't die on me, Yukki!"


	7. Chapter 6: Morning

**Me: Hi there :D Imma back!**

**Hikaru: Is Yukki gonna be okay?  
><strong>

**Me: You're just gonna have to read if you wanna know!  
><strong>

**Haruhi: How come I don't remember any of this?  
><strong>

**Me: That will come later on, Haru!  
><strong>

**Tamaki: What about Keiji? Is he dead?  
><strong>

**Me: ...READ READ READ! *walks off*  
><strong>

**Kaoru: Now look what you've done, Tamaki!  
><strong>

**Takashi: XxGothGurlxX doesn't own OHSHC, but does own Yukki and Keiji...  
><strong>

**Haruhi: She should have Yukki call you Mori, Mori.  
><strong>

**Me: Shut up! I might change that, but please R&R! *sulks in corner*  
><strong>

**Kyoya: Father...this is your fault again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Ch.6 Morning~<strong>_

I fluttered my eyes open only to find myself in a baby blue room. I looked over at my right and saw a tube going into my arm. I looked what was within the tube and it appeared a crimson red color. The majority was in a bag, and I think the crimson was blood. I looked over at my left and saw a nurse writing on a paper. The nurse looked over at me and gasped in disbelief.

"You're awake?" The nurse asked me in disbelief.

"Y-Yeah…h-how long have I-I been unconscious…?" I asked, but my voice sounded hoarse.

"You've been unconscious for about two months. A few people at the hospital thought that you weren't going to awaken from your comatose state."

"…K-Keiji…A-Asa…?"

"Oh, he is your father. He was supposed to go to jail, but he shot himself in the chest; aimed it right where the heart is. Don't worry, he won't bother you anymore."

"R-Right… H-Haruhi…Fujioka…?"

"One of your friends, I presume. Haruhi, along with six others, came to visit you during this past month. But there was one regular that came to see you every day when the others couldn't. A guy named Hikaru Hitachiin."

"H-Hikaru…!"

"I'll give your friends a call, letting them know that you're awake."

The nurse soon left, leaving me alone in my hospital room. I sat up slightly, but only to feel slight pain in the ribs. I sighed and lay back down; knowing that the host club members will kill me if I were already standing up. The last thing that kept me going was Hikaru telling me not to die on him.

I looked outside to find it snowing. I looked at the calendar on the wall to see that it was December. When I first came here, it was in August. When the host club offered me a ride in their limo was, I believe, sometime in September. When I went shopping with the host club, I think it was around the beginning of October. Where has the time gone?

After of the nurse being gone, I heard a gentle knock on my door. I threw my pillow at the door, and the nurse came in. She threw the pillow back to me, and placed it comfortably for my head to rest it on. Soon after, the entire host club came inside, and I was completely surrounded.

"Yukki, you're finally awake!" Honey exclaims in joy. I nodded in response.

"Yukki…thank you for saving Haruhi. I'm eternally grateful," Tamaki thanked me.

"H-Hey, Tamaki…!" Haruhi exclaimed, completely flustered.

"Hey, lovebirds~ why don't you continue this conversation outside?" Kaoru suggested to the two while pushing them out of my room.

"By the way, Yukki, you didn't miss anything on schoolwork, we've only been planning to do something for when you return," Kyoya informed me. I nodded in response.

"…morning, Yukki," Takashi simply said while patting my head. I smiled at him and he stood guard at the door.

I noticed that Kaoru and Honey were eavesdropping on Haruhi and Tamaki in the hallway. I rolled my eyes at the two. Also, Kyoya was showing Takashi something in Kyoya's files, which I didn't bother to ask. I soon noticed Hikaru standing over me, who was soon grabbing a chair to sit by me.

"Yukki…thank God…!" Hikaru whispered in joy.

"H-Hikaru…I'm sorry…" I said hoarsely while looking away.

"What're you sorry for; not letting me come with you to find Haruhi in Keiji's grasp? Don't be sorry for that! If I were in your shoes, I'd probably do the same thing too. Haruhi's an important person to all of us…but you are important too, Yukki."

I looked at him and tears started crawling down my cheeks. Hikaru wiped them off and kissed me lightly. I kissed back and felt something come out of my arm. I noticed the tube that gave me blood was taken out, and the nurse placed a bandage over where the tube was. I looked up at her and we both smiled at one another.

The nurse suggested that I can go home early if I wished. I nodded at her, and she walked over to her desk to write something in her papers. The nurse gave me permission to leave whenever I wished, and I thanked her. I slowly sat up from my bed, only to find Hikaru knelt down, with his back facing me.

"Hikaru…?" I asked him hoarsely.

"Get on my back. The host club and I will take you back to my – I mean, our place," Hikaru said while looking back at me.

I started to blush a little and slowly got on his back. He grabbed hold of my legs and I wrapped my arms lightly around his neck. Before we could go anywhere, I realized what I was still wearing. My hospital gown that was slightly see-through. The nurse took notice of this and suggested that I stay here and change into my normal clothes.

"Wait a minute, Kaoru, get Haruhi back in here!" Hikaru ordered his brother. Kaoru opened the door and dragged Haruhi back in my room.

"What is it? I was in the middle of…f-forget I said anything. What do you want?" Haruhi asked the remaining members inside.

"Did you bring a blanket with you?"

"Yeah, I gave it to Honey on the way here. He was napping during the ride. Honey, do you still have that blanket I gave you?"

"Yeah, here you go, Haru-chan," Honey said while giving her a lavender blanket.

"Will this do?" Haruhi asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, that'll do. Put the blanket around Yukki's back, okay?"

Haruhi nodded and walked up towards me. She wrapped the blanket around me, and I held it close to my torso. When I knew the blanket was completely secure, I gave Hikaru an okay, meaning I'm ready to leave. Haruhi opened the door for us as Hikaru continued to carry me down the hallway and toward the exit.

"Hikaru…?" I tried to get his attention.

"What is it, Yukki?" Hikaru asked me.

"…I love you and…thank you…"

Before I could tell what his reaction was, I soon fell asleep on his back.


	8. Chapter 7: New Year Present

******Me: I know I'm gonna be killed...*looks around* *sees host club* H-Hi...e-everyone...**

**Tamaki: WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN UPDATING?  
><strong>

**Me: Mori, help me out please!  
><strong>

**Mori: ...*carries Tamaki away*  
><strong>

**Me: Thank you... I'm so incredibly sorry everyone! I've been slacking off with working on other stories and...sorry!  
><strong>

**Hikaru: You're lucky that Yukki's okay after the incident with that filthy bastard  
><strong>

**Me: Will someone do the disclaimer? I'm gonna run off when Tamaki comes...oh crap! *runs off*  
><strong>

**Yukki: XxGothGurlxX doesn't own OHSHC, she only owns me and the now dead Keiji Asa...and also the plot.  
><strong>

**Haruhi: Please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Ch.7 New Year Present~<strong>_

Ever since I left the hospital, I still felt weak ever since the incident with my late father, Keiji Asa. Also, when I told Hikaru that I loved him, he hasn't said anything back to me. I was worried that he might not feel the same about me and might want to break up with me. When I told Haruhi my theory, she told me that I was crazy to think that. I know that she was right, but I still had doubts. Whenever I thought of that theory, I got a nervous feeling in my stomach.

When I left the hospital, I completely forgot to check what day I left. When I asked Kaoru, he told me that I left on the 26th of December. Oh crap, I missed celebrating Christmas with the host club. Strangely, they didn't give me any Christmas presents, but I didn't really care. I wasn't one to celebrate Christmas anyways, since I never really had anyone to spend it with.

Right now, I'm still trying to heal up from my injuries from that attack. Surprisingly, they all haven't recovered yet, but I wasn't gonna complain about this issue. I'm not going to be weak and beg the twins to help me. I did my best to hide the pain whenever they were around, but they help me out either way. Oh yeah, did I mention that today's the last day of December? Yeah, it's going to be New Year's in a matter of hours.

_**Ding-dong!**_

"I'll get it!" I heard Hikaru shout through the house.

I wanted to know who he invited, but apparently, Kaoru's been making me stay put in our room. I groaned and pleaded for him to let me out. Kaoru just shook his head and told me to get dressed in something nice. I puffed out my cheeks at him in anger and got out of bed. When I did puff out my cheeks, I only got laughter from the normally sane twin. I rolled my eyes at him and headed into the closet and closed it behind me. Something tells me I'll be screwed in a matter of hours.

**Haruhi PoV**

I was motioning everyone inside with all the stuff they brought. I tried to help them, but they wouldn't let me. I rolled my eyes and when the stuff was brought in, I closed the front door for Hikaru. Even though Yukki slept through Christmas, doesn't mean that we would celebrate without her. I've also noticed that Hikaru's been acting strange ever since we left the hospital. I wonder what that might be…eh; I'll talk to him later about it.

"Are you guys almost ready?" I heard Kaoru call out to everyone.

"Not yet, Kaoru, we still need more time! Could you stall Yukki a little longer?" Tamaki asked Kaoru who was upstairs.

"I'll try, but she's too stubborn!"

"Try your best, okay?"

I laughed a little on the fact that Yukki is indeed stubborn. I kept on asking the host club to let me help out, but they told me to do little things. They've asked me to put up ornaments as fast as I could, set the Christmas presents around the tree, and more stuff. I smiled to myself knowing that Tamaki was right. He told everyone that we do everything as a host club, and this is one of them. Wait…why do I get the feeling I'm being watched?

"Tamaki… Why are you staring at me?" I asked my not-so-suspicious stalker.

"What? Can't I stare at my girlfriend who's wearing an adorable dress?" Tamaki asked while putting on a puppy look.

"N-No! Besides, it's too embarrassing…"

"I don't think it's embarrassing, Haruhi. I think you look beautiful in this."

I felt my face flush with embarrassment as I looked at my dress. It was a strapless red dress that was knee-length. At the bottom of the skirt was white fluff, and a black belt was hugging my waist. I can't believe that I agreed to wear this, but after _many_ demands on having me wear this, I had no choice. They even suggested that I wear my wig, but I absolutely denied it. Oh yeah, me and Tamaki started going out when Yukki got out of the hospital.

"Yeah, Haru-chan looks really kawaii in this! You're like Santa's helper!" Honey said with joy while giving me a hug.

"I'm not Santa's helper!" I said still flustered.

"Technically you are since you've agreed to help us and that you agreed to wear the dress we picked out for you," Kyoya pointed out.

"Damn you rich people…"

"Are you guys ready yet?" I heard Kaoru yell from upstairs.

"Yeah, we're ready! Bring Yukki down!" Tamaki yelled to him.

"Hikaru, wait for her by the stairs!" Honey said in a hushed tone.

I giggled and watched Hikaru walk with haste towards the end of the staircase. I noticed that he was wearing a black sweater and slightly dark jeans. I heard Kaoru shouting that she's coming down, but we all could tell by how she complained that Kaoru was yelling too much. I slightly sweat dropped at her yelling, but I couldn't blame her either. I think I would've done the same thing if I could.

**Yukki PoV**

I still wondered why Kaoru asked me to dress in something nice. I was wearing a mid-thigh maroon dress with a black belt hugging my waist and a very detailed feather-flower on my left side. Considering that we're still inside, I wore no shoes and just walked down the stairs like any normal person would. I also wore a pendant and sprayed on perfume. I still had no idea why Kaoru told me to do all of this. When I saw Hikaru staring at me, I knew why.

"H-Hikaru…what're you…?" I started asking him, but I noticed that the rest of the host club was here as well.

"Merry Christmas, Yukki! You didn't think we'd have one without ya, did ya?" Hikaru said while hugging me gently.

"Just so you know, it was all planned by Hikaru and Tamaki," Kyoya added bluntly.

"This is what you meant…!" I remembered what Kyoya said back at the hospital.

"Well, shall we?" Hikaru asked me as he took my hand and joined the others.

I noticed Kyoya running down the stairs joining us as well. I was thankful that I wasn't the only one wearing a dress, but since when did Haruhi and Tamaki start dating? I shrugged to myself and noticed that Honey was sitting on my lap. I laughed nervously, but he got off and handed presents to everyone. I ignored what everyone got and realized that I didn't get anyone anything. When I brought this up to Kaoru, he told me not to mention it.

When I opened up my presents, I got a variety of things. I got some mangas from Kyoya, a videogame from Mori, a white bunny from Honey, a credit card from Tamaki, and a book of many pranks from Hikaru and Kaoru. I glared at Tamaki as I read the note that was attached to the credit card. I crumpled up the note and shot it directly into the trash can on the other side of the room.

"You didn't like my note, daughter?" Tamaki cooed.

"For the last time…I'm not your daughter!" I exclaimed which sent Tamaki off to grow mushrooms in the corner.

"Tamaki, please stop growing mushrooms in people's houses," Haruhi sighed.

"Um…how come none of you are upset that I didn't get you anything?" I interrupted the mushroom conversation.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious, Yukki? It's because _you're _our Christmas present. We're really glad that you're alright ever since what Keiji Asa did to you, and you woke up from your coma, so that's an added bonus!" Hikaru said.

"He's right, ya know!" Honey agreed and Mori nodded at him.

Tears started to stroll down my cheeks and I felt Hikaru holding me close to him. I heard the T.V. being turned on and a countdown was beginning. They were starting at 30, and then counting backwards from then on. I felt Hikaru grab my hand and lead me upstairs. I managed to keep up with his pace and we both ended up in our room. Hikaru led me to the balcony and I noticed that some people were preparing to fire off fireworks.

"Hikaru, why did you bring me out here?" I asked him.

"I need to give you an answer," Hikaru admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I love you too."

I remembered the last decent conversation we had back at the hospital. I told him I loved him and eventually fell asleep on his back. Ever since then, he hasn't brought up the topic, and neither did I. I was worried ever since that day, and I was planning on lecturing him about it. I heard the countdown reach down to the final five numbers. When the countdown had gotten to one, Hikaru kissed me and fireworks were all over the night sky.


	9. Decided Completed

**I know that you guys are probably expecting another chapter, either that or probably forgot about this, but...**

**I decided to make this story complete!  
><strong>

**Yeah, I ran out of ideas and when I read back on the last chapter, it sounded like a good enough ending to me ^^;  
><strong>

**So yeah, that's the end of this Ouran Fanfic :)  
><strong>


End file.
